Pregnant at 44 and Loving These Kids Extra Extras!
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: alright guys, pregnant at forty four and loving these kids are missing some things, so i am fillin them in! they will all be little things i think of i wish i shouldve put in, because ive had a lot of that! please review and enjoy! GodBless
1. PAFF: Miscarriage scares?

a\n: I was moved to write this because, well I thought of it and I felt like it, :P lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, these are missing moments from Pregnant at forty four and Loving these Kids. Each chapter will be a different thing I left out or wanted to make sure you all knew. If the expert is from Pregnant at forty four, the chapter name will have PAFF before the name, for Pregnant at forty four. Likewise, Loving these Kids will have a LTK. Thanks for reading, enjoy this missing moment from Pregnant at Forty four, around chapters 15 and 16. Right in between the one month later scene, Molly has a scare with miscarrying, because she's prone to it, considering in my AU, she had to have had a miss at least once. Enjoy! If you have to look back at chapters 15 and 16m feel free!

"Arthur..Arthur." Molly whispered urgently, shaking her husband. He turned to her, slowly comprehending his wife has just awoken him at three in the morning.

"Molly?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Arthur…" she replied angrily. "Its me…who else would be in bed beside you!?"

"I dunno maybe…" he mumbled something into his pillow and she sighed, tears threatening her moist eyes to let them run free.

"Arthur please…..I need you to get up! I need to go to St. mungos, now either you have to be awake and wait for me or you have to come with me please?" He became quickly alert.

"MollyWobbles…what's wrong? Why do you have to go to St. Mungos?"

"Because…I'm bleeding and I don't know why…Arthur just…never mind, just get yourself out of bed now!" he nodded and stood, grabbing his boxers. He did his best not to fall asleep as he put them on slowly. He stumbled a few times and Molly sighed.

"Yeah know Arthur Weasley..maybe we'll be there tomorrow by the time you and your friend are in your pants! Wake up for Merlin's sake! I want to sleep and I want to have peace of mind, please just hurry up." Arthur nodded, going considerably faster when he heard his wife yell, now being on the verge of hysteria.

When Molly knew for sure that her babies were fine, she grabbed Arthur's hand tightly and squeezed it.

"Thank you, Arthur…I'm sorry for waking you." He shook his head standing from the chair he had been sitting in while his wife was examined. He stood and stretched with a shooting pain from being so stiff. Molly smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and they went back home, straight to bed. Or so molly thought. When she had turned from her side and to face her husband she smiled. He stared at her and she looked at him hesitantly. She knew he would never hurt her, but she hated when he looked at her that way...She never knew if it meant he was worried about something or…

"Molly are you tired?" he asked, taking a deep, comfortable breath as he smiled adoringly at her.

"No." she shook her head. He smiled, his face lighting.

"Sure?"

"Positive." She replied seductively and he grabbed her around the waist, kissing the babies before smiling at her, and turning to give his blushing wife full attention.

a\n: DUDE! Jeez Arthur's awesome! Wakes up at 3 to go with his paranoid wife, then makes love to her and he's not P.O' d!!?? ::PP Yah good guys!!!!!!!!!!! Pls pls pls, review, I'll give you a ticket to win a man like that! :P :D 


	2. PAFF: Triplets Made

a\n: ever wanted the night the triplets were…*coughs* "thought of"???? here ya go!!!!!!

"Molly…I love you so much…I've missed you love. I've missed you so much." Molly smiled,

"Arthur, why're you home so early?"

"I missed my wife." he knelt on the bed with her and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"are you too tired, Arthur?"

"No..i want you." molly smiled.

"I've been waiting for this....i haven't been alone with you in months."

"Well now we are." he replied as he pushed her on her back.

"Arthur." she started slowly but he shrugged off his cloak.

"Arthur, no." she said as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Arthur, let me." he smiled and kissed her.

"Arthur, the Order will be here soon."

"Too bad."

"Arthur…really? Its 3 in the morning…..ahh." she sighed as he opened her shirt rather violently.

"Arthur….Arthur I love you…Arthur I love you…so much." She whispered as he held her close, kissing her head, forehead, neck, chin and anything else he could. Molly smiled doing the same. For ten minutes caresses and kisses were shared simultaneously until there was a knock on the door. Molly sighed as her husband stood, pulling his shirt on and his pants after, covering his body with his cloak.

"Merlin molly…..i remember this from when…..hmhp… form nine months before Percy was born….hmhp…that was amazing." He said quietly as he went about buttoning his shirt. Molly smiled satisfied.

"Good." She replied, still laying there. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"Love, c'mon…Orders here."

"Tell them I'm changing the sheets Arthur…be right down…if I can walk..that is." Arthur laughed loudly.

"I love you so much molly." He said adoringly as he leaned against the doorpost.

"I love you too Arthur." He smiled and nodded, walking downstairs. Molly sighed to herself, rubbing a hand over her face. She had lied….they weren't that bad this time….there was no use of changing sheets…but molly already felt it….already knew…nothing that good had gone through them since Ginny……and molly knew….it would only take weeks.

a\n: the flashback was in 27 of PAFF. I just did the whole ordeal, haha, give or take a few things. Anyways, hope I did it justice without going in depth, I've never done such a personal scene between them before…..none of my writing has had anything of the sort, do hope I did them well. I could've made it longer, but it seemed far to stop there, till next time, please review!

Godbless

felicia


	3. LTK and YAM: Wedding Night

a\n: please read and review, any ideas or moments you missed are asked for and will be posted. Also, bear in mind while reading this, a few chapters ago in years and memories with the flashbacks, when Langston asked Arthur how he knew she had a boyfriend, he replied, "you were 16 when you stopped sleeping on my floor." Just remember that, this takes place on Langston's wedding night…honeymoon right???? Wrong!

Arthur Weasley sighed as he trudged upstairs, when finally getting there, he set his tie and jacket down. He sat on the edge of the bed and thought back to the events of the night….his baby girl was gone. She wasn't his anymore…well…rightfully yes, but physically, no…she wouldn't be asking him for breakfast every morning, or teasing him about Livvy….she was gone….someone else's now. He laid his head down because of throbbing pan from dancing so much and the loud music, but he closed his eyes into sleep almost the second he hit the pillow. He didn't know how much time had passed…all he remembered was waking up. Leaning over him, was his daughter, her sweatshirt bigger than her, and shorts that were a light blue and black. Her hair from the reception was still the same, down, long, and with a slice of silver jewelry connecting the flowers that flowed down her hair to the top of her head. He chuckled.

"I think you're supposed to be in someone else's bed missy." He said laughing as he leaned up. She smiled and nodded through forming tears.

"He let me out.." she said through the wetness in her voice. Arthur just looked at her, knowing he was waiting for more, soon, it came.

"I couldn't leave yet……there was just something missing and.." she grabbed his hand smiling broadly.

"Daddy can I sleep with you?" Arthur smiled, pulling her close to his chest.

"I love you, Langgo."

"I love you too Daddy." She mumbled into his chest. He held her close, his face in her hair that had been perfect at her ceremony, but was now ragged and frizzed. He smelled her perfume and Roger's cologne, and he smiled. He knew this was not the first bed she'd been in tonight. He squeezed her tighter, taking in the last time she'd do something like this. All he could think to himself was what Molly would have said if she knew he didn't put her in her crib until 2 years old…..and that he didn't force her into her own bed, until she was now, 18.


	4. PAFF: Horsey!

a\n: this takes place when Matilda was around three years old. please review, and any missing scenes you would like too see, i won't mind adding, and they don't have to be one chapter long either. God bless

"Mummy!" Matilda screamed as she hugged her mother tight.

"What, Tilda?" She asked lovingly, laughing to herself as she picked up her daughter.

"Dada.....a being...HORSEY!" Molly laughed...she didn;t how Arthur ahd so much energy...all day he had been riding them around, (on his hands and knees) like a horse. She realized he didn't want them to miss out on anything his kids had had, even if he was younger then, and they never did miss anything. Molly smiled as Arthur walked in the kitchen and threw Matilda over his shoulder.

"Arthur," Molly warned. "Your going to be in so much pain tomorrow and you know it...put her down."

"No, Molly...its OK...see, I figure..I have work tomorrow...so its ok if well...'slipped,' and hurt myself....because then we cna spend the whole day together...besides...i wouldn't want to update the children now would i?" he asked devilishly, and Molly laughed heartily., he kissed her quickly before taking Matilda back in the living room. Molly just sighed and went back to making dinner.


	5. PAFFandLTK: Ring Never Removed

a\n: enjoy this new chapter. Its by God's grace is up, because I've been so unmotivated, ha ha. Please review~ Felicia

(this is not whne the kids were younger, it takes place between Pregnant and Loving, its about 5 years after Molly died)

Charlie Weasley observed his father carefully, as he tried holding a conversation with Percy; but to no avail. He was too focused on his father...whom he'd been dying to ask a question for the past year. When Percy realized he didn't hold his brother's true attention, he hugged him and said he'd call him later, then Charlie realized, no one was in the house....now was his chance. He walked over to his father and placed a hand on his shoulder. His dad looked up at him and over his horn rimmed glasses form whatever he had been writing, and smiled warmly.

"What do you need, Charlie?" Charlie took in a deeo breath and grabbe dhis Dad's hand, staring at it. Arthur looked down at it too, and with furrowed eyebrows looked up at his son.

"What's wrong, Charlie?"

"Your wedding ring....I've been meaning to ask you...but you know with Livvy and everything and I...ugh..erm_"

"Son?"

"-Why are you still wearing it?"

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked taken aback and Charlie sighed.

"Sorry to be so abrupt, Dad....I just...she's been gone...years now....You have Livvy and....why do you still wear your ring? Surely Livvy has asked you too?"

"Yes she has." he sighed as he turned the gold around his finger idly.

"And I will answer you, my boy, the same way I did her.."

"And how is that, Dad?" he asked staring into his father's blue eyes with the brown one she'd inherited from his mother.

"I wear this...because its a symbol of marriage...obviously....and when its used how God intended it...it stays strong. Your mother and I stayed strong...and so I wear it to remember that....to get lost in the moment and know she's gone...so in spirit we still are connected...plus the special fact that I haven't told anyone..even your mother."

"What's that?" Charlie asked, intriguied.

"That this ring....has not left my finger once, since your mother placed it there."


	6. PAFFandLTK: Nighttime

a\n: R&R! pleaseeeeee!!!!! and ideas are LOVED! God bless, enjoy! ~Felicia

"Molly......the baby is crying." Arthur mumbled into his pillow and Molly sighed heavily..just two straight hours of sleep..is all she asked.

"I notice that Arthur. Your their father too you know! There's three of them, be nice if you'd get up and help."

"Mollyyyyyy!"

"Ugh!" She groaned at her husband's childish demeanour and she rolled out of bed, grabbing her nightcoat and walkign down the hall to the triplets bedroom. They were 4 months old now, and up every night. Molly smiled as she walked in. Langston's eyes were wide open as she played with her feet and Matilda and Myron were sleeping sound. She realized all the screaming was coming from her little girl. She picked her up and held her close, sitting in the rocker chair near their crib. She rocked her back and forth, talking to her until she was again asleep. She sighed as she breathed in the child's scent...it was so sweet...still smelling as if she were just born. She smiled as the child yawned and let her eye's give in to the calling of sleep. Molly stood carefully and put her daughter back in her crib....then she left strong, wamr arms snake around her, and she fell into their welcoming, known embrace.

"Arthur, love...I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was.......but I came to help you."

"Well you came just in time, she's asleep now...."

"Yes, love. Langston is...it won;t be long until those two are up though." Molly fell into his embrace more, groaning and Arthur chuckled.

"Tis why I woke....for fear that when they wake, you will already be asleep...and i will have to handle them anyway."

"Hmhp....that sounds like a good idea." she said, making way back to their room. Arthur tried following her, like a child, but she closed the door only leaving her head peaking out.

"You said you;d handle the children so..." she closed the door further.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

The door shut with a click and Arthur sighed, sititng on the floor against the door....five minutes later again almost asleep....almost there....

"Molly." he softly knocked on the bottom of the door...sleep...sleep is all he wanted also...the kids weren;t up....he prayed for her to let him in bed just until the woke...open the door before they wake...he begged her...

"Wahhh.....Wahh!"

The night...was over.


End file.
